Wario Stadium (DS)
Wario Stadium is the first track in the Special Cup in Mario Kart DS and the first track in the Leaf Cup in Mario Kart 8. The course takes place in a huge arena with dirt mounds and spinning fireballs; so, it can get you really pumped up. It's the successor to N64 Wario Stadium. In Mario Kart DS, the staff ghost kart setup is Wario in the Brute. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Wario driving a Tri-Speeder with Off-Road wheels and a Wario Wing. Layout ''Mario Kart DS With multiple floors of stadium seating, neon-light signs, and of course the thrilling ramps, Wario Stadium does a nice job of capturing Wario's exhilarant and daredevil demeanor. The track starts out with a series of curves and turns, which ultimately make a heart-shaped road design. After this, a large jump-laden with Item Boxes and a Boost Pad comes up, followed by a 90-degree curve to the left. A wide field of squelching mud lays ahead, and as trying to drive through it would take forever, four small dirt hills with Boost Pads lie across the muddy plain to help players pass with Speed, but they have to stay in line with them, or they could end up stuck in the off-road... Another left turn comes after this, slightly more than ninety degrees. Two large ramps with Boost Pads are up next, with rings of fire circling around in the air. Aerial control is needed to pass safely through the center of them. Turning slightly to the right, a second muddy plain comes up, and this time, a wide, zigzagging dirt path is available to cross it. The only problem is two large, three-pronged Podoboo Cogs rotating on the edge of the road- so you can play it safe and go down the middle, or try to save as much time by going on the edge and risking being burned... Three ascending ramps follow up the next left turn, and a 1-Kart wide Boost Pad alternates the edges of the hills, right left right. So, you can opt which boosts panels you want to take, 1 or 2 of them. .3 large terraces make the straightway a little more interesting, and then it starts narrowing out. 6 small bumps in the road follow, which makes a good Drift for the next 180-degree turn ''very hard, so hard that racers might just spin off into an outlying patch of mud if not careful enough. Finally, one more ramp equipped with Dash Panel, and then the finish line follows afterward. ''Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe This track re-appears in [[Mario Kart 8|''Mario Kart 8]] as the first track in the Leaf Cup. The race now happens during the day, while the original version happened at night. There is an added anti-gravity section, as well as added flying and underwater sections. A big Wario statue now stands in the center of the stadium. Shortcuts *On the second mud field, use a Golden Mushroom or other boost Item to go on a straight path instead of the regular road. *On the final left turn, while underwater, you can use a Mushroom to cut through the mud. Mission Mode *Mission 7-5: Wario has to collect 20 Coins laid out across the track. Gallery ''Mario Kart DS MKDSmap4-1.png|An overview of the course. MKDSWarioStadium_1.jpg|Wario racing on the track. MKDSWarioStadium_2.jpg|Waluigi racing on the track. MKDSWarioStadium_3.jpg|Wario near the finish line. Mario Kart 8 MK8-_DS_Wario_Stadium.png|The track's icon. Wario-Trick-WarioStadium-MK8.jpg|Wario performs a trick at the end of the anti-gravity portion of the track. Rosalina-DSWarioStadium-MK8.jpg|Rosalina performing a trick. DSWS.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *The ''Mario Kart 8/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' edition of the track takes place at day, unlike the previous version's race at nighttime. *This is one of the few tracks in Mario Kart DS to have a special intro-theme. **Also, Wario Stadium stands out even further as its theme is remixed with a synthesizer. *Whenever the player launches into the air from a ramp, the stadium erupts with applause. *Waluigi Pinball is considered the prequel to Wario Stadium, as they share difficult turns, obstacles, and even the same music. **However, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!''s Waluigi Stadium could also be thought of as the precursor, as it closely resembles this track, with patches of mud and outrageous jumps. *This track is one of the three courses in ''Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''where the starting banner can be interacted through gliding. The other two courses are Mario Circuit and Neo Bowser City. de:Wario-Arena Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart DS tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Special Cup tracks Category:Leaf Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Retro tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:Stadiums